


Everything Can Change

by GiftofDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Husband!Dean, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams
Summary: You and Dean start to understand that everything can change within seconds.





	1. Chapter 1

**March, 10, 2017**

You never thought about the supernatural beings. Its not that you never believed in them, its just you didn't pay attention to it. And you never thought that you were going to be tied into the supernatural world. Yet here you are, reading some information about a creature, married to one of the best hunters with the possibility of being pregnant with his child. Well, the scale was weighing more towards yes, more than the no.

 

The brothers were out on a hunt, as you stayed behind doing the research for them. They were trying their best to come back that day. In the morning, you knew something was off when you missed your period but never thought too much of it. As you were eating your usual breakfast you couldn't hold back the nauseous feeling that came, sending you soon after to the bathroom to  let everything you ate out. You went back out to check the expiration date on everything you ate, bur when everything was still early to expire; your heart dropped. There was one day when you forgot to pack your birth control and Dean never carried condoms with him since he didn't need them. After remembering that night, you quickly grabbed your coat and the set of keys to your car, making your way to the supermarket. 

 

When you returned from the store with two different brands of at home pregnancy tests, you made a beeline to the bathroom with a now empty water bottle in your hand; wanting to know as soon as possible. As you entered the bathroom, you took out the tests setting them on the counter while giving yourself a speech. 

 

Come on Y/N, you could do this. What's the worse that can happen? If its negative, that wouldn't be too bad. Wait, do I tell Dean? And if it's positive we'll umm, I don't know what we'll do. 

 

The five minute wait felt like hours, as if suddenly time had decided to slow down only to piss you off. Finally your phone went off, telling you the wait was over. You slowly crept towards the tests, like they were monsters attacking you. When you seen one of them and what it displayed, you feel numb. Everything went quiet, like a scene from a movie. Picking up the second test and seeing the same result, you didn't know what to do. _Positive_. Be happy? Be mad at yourself for not packing your pills? What about Dean? He wasn't raised as a child, he was raised as a hunter. Would he tell you to leave? Not wanting to bring a child into this life. 

 

With your mind being occupied with now your pregnancy, you forgot that Dean and Sam were planning to come home. You jumped when your the bunker door slam, however you didn't feel relaxed when Dean called your name. You had no clue on what to do, wanting to go out and greet them but scared of what Dean would do knowing you were pregnant. 

 

"Y/N?" 

 

"Honey, we're home!" When Dean didn't get a response, him and Sam started to get worried. They pulled out their guns and went separated ways, Sam went towards the kitchen and Dean went towards your room. 

 

"Y/N?" Dean whispered, against the bathroom door as he seen the light on. You hesitated but still answered,

 

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute." You grabbed the two tests and went outside walking to your room, hearing Dean telling Sam that he found you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and placed the tests in the nightstand, not knowing when to tell Dean or even how. You sat on your bed, staring at your feet that were swinging back and forth. 

 

"Hey, baby. You okay?" Dean asked while shrugging off his clothes. 

 

"Yea, how was the hunt?" 

 

"It was good. The funniest thing happened to Sammy," Dean chuckled, "His flashlight ran out of batteries and I-"

 

"I'm pregnant." You said quietly, but loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean turned quiet, his story long forgotten. After for what seemed forever he asked, 

 

"When?

 

"I figured out today. And I think it was that time I forgot to pack my birth control." You really didn't know what he meant by 'when'. Dean took a seat at the edge of the bed staring at the floor, sighing. Running a hand down his face. You didn't know what to do just to sit there, across from him, with tears in your eyes. This was the first time ever you were that you two never hugged or cuddled after time apart. Even when you guys fought, by the end of the day the two of you would forget what the fight was even about. 

 

But, everything can change. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italicized part is flashback*

**May,15,2017 - 2 Months Pregnant**

 

"Dean. Please get that burger away from me." You said trying to calm yourself and trying to restrain yourself from strangling Dean.

 

"Y/N, you sure this baby's mine? Because I like, excuse me, love burgers and that means she's gonna love burgers too," Dean replied not even bothering to move. 

 

"Yes, of course it's yours. And plus it's not the burger it's everything you get with it. And by the way, it's a boy," You rolled your eyes and went back to reading. Even though it was too early to determine the gender of the baby it didn’t stop you guys from guessing and making bets. Dean kept on saying it was a girl and you said it was a boy so you two decided to make it a bet and whoever won, well you guys never thought about that yet. Dean looked over at you and couldn't help but smile, reaching over to rub your stomach that was finally starting to show. He suddenly got up and placed his burger in the kitchen and came back with the pie that he bought from the store. He went to take a bite but he looked over and chuckled at the sight of you staring at the pie so he gave you the first bite.

 

“You looked like you were about to pounce on it. Even though you don’t like pie, which is weird.” Dean took a bite still chuckling and you couldn’t help but chuckle with him, knowing he had a point. 

 

“I told you that he’s yours. Plus why is it weird?”

 

“She and its weird because since I love pie so much I always thought that the woman I end up with would love pie,” Dean said not letting the fact you said boy get by. 

 

“Dean we talked about this, I’m carrying this baby so I know that its a boy. B-o-y, boy.” 

 

“Yea, okay we’ll see about that. Here,” He said ending the conversation by feeding you another bite. Despite the arguing of the gender, you two couldn’t be happier. The day you found out was one day that you could never forget. The day that changed everything. 

 

_It was silent, too silent. You hated how you sat on one side of the bed and how Dean sat on the opposite. You didn’t know if he was mad, sad, annoyed; you didn't know anything except that everything had changed._

 

_“Dean,” you quietly whispered. “Please say something, anything.”  You felt your heart tore into two pieces when Dean didn't answer, not even acknowledging you. Brushing the tears that fell you continued,_

 

_“What do you want to do?”_

 

_“I-I don’t know,” Dean finally looked over, eyes glazed with tears. “You want to keep the baby, you’ve always wanted one.”_

 

_“I do want one but you also wanted one too,” You said to Dean even though he shook his head._

 

_“Yes, you did. That’s your dream to have a family but you fear that you would be like you father.”_

_“What if I am? How would you or I know?”_

 

_“The fact that you fear it, shows me that you know that's a wrong way to raise a child. But I’m not going to push you, just tell me if you want me to leave and I will.” You continued to shed tears at the thought of leaving the love of your life, your best friend. Even though you suggested it, you know that its easier said than done. And Dean himself couldn’t let you leave, you have always been there for him. Even when he was being a jerk, you were there making sure that he was okay. But, could he really let an innocent child into this life horrific life, no one would want this life for their child._

 

_After a few minutes, Dean got up and walked towards the opposite side, sitting next to you. He placed a hand on your thigh, and you tensed up. You jumped to the conclusion that he was going to tell you to leave, that it was the best solution._

 

_“I know that this is new but I can’t imagine my life without you,” Dean took a deep breath and continued, “And I don’t think I can live with myself knowing that you are raising my child and I’m not there to support.”  You couldn’t help but let out some tears, relieved that he didn’t want you to leave. His thumb and finger lifted you chin as he planted a soft kiss on your lips, wiping away your tears._

 

_“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to,” You whispered, resting your forehead against his._

 

_“Yes, baby I’m sure, more than sure. One thing that I learned from being with you is that change is okay.”_

 

_“Thank you,” you rested your head on his shoulder as he rubbed your back._

 

_“No Y/N, thank you. You gave me everything that I wanted and now you’re giving me a family that I can share with you. My best friend, my wife and now the mother of my child.” Dean finished, placing a kiss on the top of your head. You smiled at the title ‘the mother of his child’ the best title ever._

 

 

You crawled into your bed and sighed when the coldness of the mattress comforted your sore muscles. You grabbed the pregnancy book that Sam had gifted upon hearing the news; this was the least graphic one. Dean came in from washing up and slid into bed, sighing the same you did and scooted over next to you and lifted your (his) shirt to expose your bump; rubbing it while placing soft kisses here and there. 

 

“Whatcha reading?” Dean asked between kisses. You didn't want to lose your spot so you just showed him the cover making him chuckle. 

 

“I thought you said they were too graphic for your liking.” 

 

“This one isn’t. Oh, I was going to tell you that there is a chapter where they describe the partner’s role throughout these months.” You said with a smirk hoping that Dean would fall for the trick you were playing on him. Dean mumbled something incoherent against your stomach, eve though you didn’t hear what he said you listed some things.

 

“You know like giving me baths, massages, um,” Before you could finish Dean cut you off mid-sentence saying,

 

“Oh then you have nothing to worry about,” Dean said leaning upwards planting kisses on his way up, pulling you into a bruising kiss. He took the book out of your hands and placed it aside.“I can take care of you right now,” Dean said smirking and winked at you making you blush and giggle. 

 

Even though things change, it doesn’t mean that everything should change. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean figure out the gender of the baby

**July, 20 2017 - 4 Months Pregnant**

 

You were four and a half months pregnant and you couldn’t wait for these nine months to come to a finish. Yes, you enjoyed carrying your child and that was one of the best joys of being a mother but you just wanted to hold him in your arms, to cradle him or to give him comfort when he was sad. So, yes you were counting down the days till your due date. Not only that were also excited for tomorrow, the day of finding out the gender of the baby and finally putting an end to the bet that you two had going on. You two still haven't figured out what the loser was planning to do, but you did know that it was going to be good. Dean was the best and only doing the best and you couldn’t help but smile every time you walked into a room finding Dean reading one of your books, how he would fluster and hide it quickly before you could tease him. But you knew all too well what was going on, even when he was “researching” you knew that he had a parenting book hidden behind a book. He was already searching for baby products and saving the ones that he liked, or sometimes he would occasionally go to the baby section during a supply run and buy the ones that caught his eyes. He would try to hide them before you could find them but you knew something was up right when he walked through the door and raced to your shared bedroom. Speaking of bedrooms, you and Dean had already picked out a bedroom as the nursery; the one closest to yours just in case if anything happened during the night. Dean had already begun warding off the nursery, making sure to take every step and not wanting to take any chances after what happened with Sammy and his mother. 

 

It was during the afternoon when you noticed Dean carrying around a plastic bag and being suspicious, again. 

 

“Baby,” you called out. “What do you have there?” 

 

“Uh, nothing it's just some things,” Dean stammered as he placed the bag on the counter. You knew it just “somethings”, you knew that it was probably some things for the baby even though there was still months till your due date. You shifted yourself as he came to sit next you placing a kiss on your head and belly. 

 

“Dean, why do you hide it?” You asked fed up with him sneaking around his excitement. 

 

“Hide what?” Dean’s face filled with confusion. 

 

“Your excitement. The fact that you’re buying baby things, the fact that you’re reading the parents books that I bought. You do know that its okay to be excited about this baby, you're going to be a father, Dean. It’s your right.” 

 

Dean looked back and forth to you and to your belly as he reached over rubbing his hand over it. “I want to be excited, I am. But it’s hard when there’s side of me that is terrified.”

 

“Terrified of what?” 

 

“What if something happens to you, the baby or even both of you? I have a lot of enemies and all of them are monsters and they know that you’re my weak point and now the baby.” Dean explained as he traced along your bump trying to avoid your gaze. 

 

“Dean,” you called him trying to get him to look. And when he didn’t, you repeated, “Baby, look at me.” Dean finally gave in, giving you a sheepish look. “I know most parents have normal things to be worried about and most hunters would never bring a baby into this life. But I also know that we are going to make this baby’s life amazing and not just about hunting, they’re going to learn the alphabet not how to shoot a gun and I know that you are going to be an amazing dad. And I guarantee you that our son will be proud to have you as a father.” 

 

Dean’s eyes glazed with tears as he took in every word you said, knowing that with you everything will be alright. He leaned up, hovering over you while saying, “How did I get so lucky?” He gave a kiss and made his way back to the bag he brought, only turning half way to tell you, “By the way, our daughter will be proud of me.” 

 

You could only just shake your head and chuckle softly, silently hoping that tomorrow proves that you were right. 

 

You were shocked to wake up to an empty bed but then again today was the day you two were finding out the baby’s gender. You got up and headed to the washroom fretting up and following the sweet scent of pancakes the filled the bunker. As you walked into the kitchen, your eyes almost popped out of their sockets as you took in all the fruits that covered the table. Watermelon balls, strawberries, blueberries, 

 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Dean greeted you, bending down to give a chaste kiss before continuing his way to set the plate of pancakes down on the table. 

 

“Good morning. Um, what is all of this?” you questioned pointing to the buffet before you. 

 

“It’s breakfast,” Dean replied with a monotoned voice. “Actually it’s a, “I told you so breakfast” for when the doctor tells us that we’re having a girl.” 

 

“I should’ve known something was up with Winchester, but believe me this all will go to waste when our baby is a boy,” you said already stuffing your face with the sweet fruit. Dean only gave you a mocking laugh as he sat next to you not being able to contain his excitement. 

 

“Isn’t so weird that we waited months but now we can’t wait a few hours? I just want to know.” 

 

“Mhmm, me too. I know this whole thing was a bet but I don’t care what we have, as long as we have a happy family I’m happy.” You smiled, meaning every word. 

 

The two of you were on the way back from the doctors, still smiling from the good news you guys got. You looked over at Dean who was still smiling, happy to hear that the doctor proved him right. “Okay, Dean you were right, so what do you want since you won the bet?” you asked, not really annoyed because you were going to have a mini you, a baby girl. 

 

“You can’t give me anything, Y/N. You already gave me happiness and now a family, so I don’t think there’s anything that can top that,” Dean looked over, his eyes watering. To break the news to Sam, Dean had decided to get cupcakes that consisted of pink, who of course didn’t eat any of the cupcakes but was still happy to know that he was going to have a little niece and started already to think of names while you and Dean ate the cupcakes still grinning at the thought of having a little girl 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**September, 9 2017 - 6 Months Pregnant**

 

You woke up in need to empty your bladder but despite not wanting you found yourself walking towards the bathroom. You tried to remember if Dean getting up in the middle of the night was a dream or not. You headed back to your room and sighed once you noticed his side was empty. You rubbed your growing belly and followed the light that brightened the dark halls of the bunker. You walked into see Dean standing in the middle of the kitchen with his phone pressed against his ear. He then sighed and shook his head as he took the phone off, annoyed that he was sent to voicemail. He mumbled a few words and stared at his phone as if he was contemplating to call the person again. 

 

"Dean," you called out prompting him to turn towards you. "Who was that?"

 

"My mom, I was trying to get a hold of her to tell her the good news and see if she would like to come over," Dean paused as he looked down, biting his lip. "But I guess not." Your heart broke to see Dean so upset. All his life he just wanted to be carried and loved by his mother and he thought that could happen now that she was back. But ever since he got her back, he was hit with a sad reality. His mother isn't the same person he remembers. You made your way towards him and lead him to an empty chair and sat across from him. 

 

"Dean, your mother cares about you very much even if it doesn't seem like it. She just needs her time to adjust, her five-year-old boy and her months-old baby are fully grown. You can't blame her for needing time alone. Besides she's probably busy with a hunt but she knows that she's welcome anytime to celebrate this baby girl with us," you said. You weren't sure if Mary would ever show but you prayed for Dean sake that she would. "But I don't think pushing works, after all, she is a Winchester," you teased with a smirk. Dean chuckled softly before he lifted your hands and placed soft kisses on them. 

 

"Thank you, sweetheart. I don't what I would've done without you or our baby girl." He reached over slightly and rubbed his hand over your flannel covered belly.  And the two of you felt one of the softest of kick ever which was soon followed by another one. Both of your eyes widened, finally realizing that you were feeling your daughter kick. 

 

"Was that-?" 

 

"Yea, I think so," you said before he could finish his sentence. Dean couldn't stop smiling nor could he stop his eyes from watering causing you to let out a few tears of your own. The two of you shared a soft kiss waiting to feel any other movements. After minutes had passed you got up and made your way to the cabinet that hid the Nutella and grabbed it while doing your happy dance, before Dean caught you off. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

 

"Uh, dancing." You stated in an obvious tone before receiving an eye roll from Dean as he got up and took the Nutella from your hand. 

 

"No, I mean what are you doing with this?" he replied while shaking the Nutella jar. "You know what the doctor said, if we want our daughter to be healthy you have to watch what you eat. Go sit down while I make you some scrambled eggs." You scrunched your face but listened to Dean and went back to your spot and looked him as he worked in the kitchen. You knew taking Dean to an appointment was important and special to him but you wished you didn't. Not the day your doctor generally mentioned keeping a healthy diet not like she was mentioning it specifically to you but that's what Dean heard and ever since he made sure you ate nothing that was unhealthy. But that also meant nothing was satisfying you or your cravings.

 

After Dean finished cooking around the same time that Sam strolled with a confused expression to why Dean was cooking eggs. You snickered at his expression and explained what was going on. 

 

"Ah, so you have your own personal chef. Lucky you." 

 

"Mmm, yeah lucky me," you said sarcastically while rolling your eyes but gave Dean a sweet smile when he placed everything at the table and sat next to you. He served you and Sam a plate but got up when the two of you started eating and pulled out some bacon to make for himself. 

 

"Are you serious?" You asked, ignoring Sam who was trying sink away in his chair. "You're making me some tasteless eggs and you get to eat delicious greasy bacon." 

 

Dean looked at you with an apologetic look before placing a few bacon slices into the frying pan. "Sweetheart, you're pregnant. We don't want anything to happen to out baby girl." And right when he said those he regretted them, knowing it came out wrong. He could see it in Sam's expression as he quickly got up and left; not wanting to be apart of their conversation. 

 

"Shit, Y/N I didn't mean it like that. It's just you know, I want both of my girls to be healthy. Not like you'd do anything to harm our daughter." 

 

You knew Dean meant well, he always did.  And truth be told, you weren't mad at him but you liked watching how worried he got and even though it sounds evil, you decided to keep playing along. After all, he was making you eat food that had no taste. You quietly nodded and stabbed at the eggs and vegetables that sat in front of you.  Dean looked at you, waiting for you to say something but when you didn't and went back to eating he figured he was off the hook and he served himself a plate of the bacon. He placed his plate right next to you prompting your daughter to kick in want of bacon. You glanced at Dean once he closed his eyes to enjoy his first bite and reached over trying to take at least one piece. But Dean knew you too well and he gave you a small little tap making you retrieve your hand with a pout and a whine. 

 

"Dean."

 

"Y/N, sweetheart really you're making it seem I want to do this to you. I don't," Dean said before shoving another piece into his mouth and moaned as it melted into his taste buds. 

 

"Mmm, clearly." You replied and continued stabbing at your food, picturing it was you lovely husband's head. After you finished eating, you got up and headed to your room to get ready, trying to ignore the hunger in your stomach. You just had to sneak back into the kitchen when Dean would be too busy to pay attention. Too busy with setting up the nursery for your daughter, ignoring all those times you've told him it was too early to start now. After you failed at convincing you allowed him to be, knowing he was too excited to not do anything. He wanted to be a part of this journey, even though it took him to make this baby too. 

 

It was in the late afternoon and you were in your room once you heard nails hammering through the walls, a drill whirring, and Deans occasional swears. You heart flipped with joy, finally having an opportunity to eat real food. You opened your door and made sure the coast was clear before tiptoeing through the halls as you made your way to the kitchen. You released the breath you were holding and walked towards the cabinet; wanting needing a Nutella sandwich. You reached for the Nutella and the buns while doing your happy dance, making your way to the toaster. You were humming as you spread the creamy hazelnut chocolate onto the bun. You couldn't stop yourself from moaning as you licked off the leftover Nutella from the knife, your mouth salivating in need for more. You finished making the bagel, thankfully without being caught as you kept an eye out for Dean. You hated lying to him and going behind his back but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. 

 

You poured yourself a glass of milk and turned to make it back to your room. However, as you were walking your heard footsteps heading your way and you froze. You were thinking of all the different lies you could tell Dean so he wouldn't get mad but you knew he was going to get mad both ways. Your heart started beating faster as the shadow of your husbands grew bigger, only it wasn't Dean. It was Sam, chuckling as he saw your nervous expression and your Nutella sandwich. You allowed yourself to relax but made sure he kept quiet as you whispered for him to come over. 

 

"Please help me. I'm hungry and so is she," you said pointing to your belly. "And I can't eat any more empty foods and I know I can trust you, so help me." You practically begged your brother-in-law, who was amused by the whole situation. 

 

"Of course I can help but just remember you owe me one," Sam said smugly, knowing that you desperate for this. 

 

You rolled your eyes and nodded, "Okay, okay I owe you one. Now please help me and your niece." The both of you came up with a plan as Sam took your drink and snack and followed you. Stopping when you entered the room that was set to be the nursery and tried to stifle your laugh as you looking Dean's confused expression as he read the manual of the crib. 

 

"Confusing, huh?" 

 

"It actually makes no sense and I hunt monsters," Dean mumbled still focusing on the book. Right when Dean spoke, your daughter fluttered inside; making you gasp. Dean looked up at you with a confused expression but smiled once you pointed to your belly. 

 

"Did she kick?" He asked as crawled towards you, placing his hand on your stomach. 

 

"I don't know, it was more of a flutter." 

 

"A butterfly." And as if your daughter was telling you she liked that name, she gave a solid kick. "Oh I think she likes it," Dean chuckled. "Our little butterfly." 

 

Once Sam could sense that Dean was distracted he casually walked across and made it to your room, placing your things on the nightstand. You left Dean in the nursery and made your to your food; grateful to have a brother-in-law like Sam. You close the door slightly, to have some privacy as you took a bite of your sandwich.  You closed your eyes and appreciated the taste but before you knew it, Dean opened the door with a smile on his face. You looked up with a guilty look on your face as your mouth with was still full. 

 

"You were in a rush to get out of the room, sweetheart. Plus, I saw Sam walking across which make no sense cause his room isn't even in that direction," Dean smirked while leaning on the doorframe; crossing his arms. 

 

You swallowed before taking a sip of your milk, still looking like a child that had been caught in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry Dean, really I am. I'm really hungry and so is our butterfly," you pouted hoping he would let you off the hook if you used your daughter. 

 

"First of all, you can't do that. You can't use our daughter to get out of something. And second, of all, I'm sorry for making you eat things I would never eat. You're amazing and you're doing everything to make sure our little butterfly is okay," Dean said as he sat next to you. "So, you're officially off the hook and you can eat whatever you want or crave." 

 

"Even bacon?" you smiled with hope. 

 

"Even bacon," Dean confirmed as he leaned towards you catching your lips in a sweet kiss. he rubbed your belly as you placed your hand over his, feeling the love if your family already. Despite knowing that everything was starting change or would change, you knew that this family would never and it’s love would never change. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Dean and Sam research hard on finding a perfect name for butterfly but Dean feels unappreciated with the names he likes.

 

**October 12, 2017 - 7 Months Pregnant**

 

Y/N and Dean sat in the library of the bunker researching, making sure to use their time wisely. Sam walked in chuckling at the sight if the two, both buried deep in two different books and when he came to ask what was going on, Y/N shushed him and went back to her book, writing something on her notepad that sat to the right of her. Sam started to get worried, his brother and his sister-in-law could never research together and actually make progress; they would always need up distracting each other unless it was something serious. Life-threatening serious. Sam decided to find out by himself as to what was going on and walked in front of the couple, snickering once he saw what they were so captivated by. 

 

“Baby name books?” He lifted a brow prompting Y/N to look up at him and replied with a serious tone,

 

“Yes, this is very serious. You don’t understand but it's our responsibility to find the perfect one," She gestured to herself and Dean. "One that our daughter won’t want change when she turns eighteen. One that is special and one that people will know how to pronounce. Now instead of standing there, looking pretty, grab yourself a book and start researching,” Y/N finished off and usually, she wasn't this snappy but her pregnancy was coming to an end and it was making it harder for her to do anything and everything. Even sitting and getting up. Sam let out a chuckle but knew better than not listen to grumpy Y/N, so he grabbed a book and piece of paper, wanting to write down the names he ended up liking. It had been hours and none of the three got up or changed spots except for Y/N as she kept on needing the bathroom. Dean was the one to put an end their researching as he slammed his book shut; claiming he had the best names making Y/N and Sam roll their eyes. 

 

“You wish, Dean. You wanted to name our daughter after the Impala.” 

 

“Well, there is a slight chance she was made there,” Dean smirked, while Sam's expression was full of disgust and Y/N’s face turned bright red. She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject asking Sam if he would like to share his list first. Sam obliged happily wanting nothing more than to change the subject. 

 

“Okay, well some of these are random names, understood? Names that I heard once and I liked, so the first one is Jess,” Sam paused as he remembered the girl he once loved and lost. Dean and Y/N looked at each other, feeling the awkward silence that somehow joined their conversation. It was awkward before Sam cleared his throat and continued on with his list. “Then there's Emma-”

 

“I like Emma too!” Y/N interrupted. “Great minds think alike,” Y/N winked as she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “Sorry, go on.” 

 

Sam chuckled and continued with his list, stating all the names he liked, “Aria, Rosette, and Lily.” He patted his list as a sign he was done before turning back to the parents who of course had different expressions displayed on their faces. Y/N had a bright smile, saying the names back to herself while Dean was leaning back on his chair, fake sleeping and snoring; earning a small slap and a glare from Y/N. 

 

“Listen, they’re really great names, they are. I just don’t want to name my daughter a name you hear every day. I want it to be unique,” Dean said as he straightened himself and read from the list of names he had making Y/N roll his eyes as they were names of all the singers that Dean adored. Only they were modified for a girl, even if they made no sense at all. “Zeppelina, of course, or Zepp, Briana, Bon, Davida, ” Dean paused when Sam let out a snicker; mostly because Y/N’s expressions were unbelievable, especially when she heard Davida. “What?” He asked cluelessly, making Y/N sigh. 

 

“Dean, you’re only using the names of male singers, people you never met. Trying to modify them to work for our daughter, not caring that they won't work. Ever.” 

 

“Sweetheart, these aren’t just singers. These are legends, legends that changed the world and no one would be as amazing as them,” Dean said with passion, his head on his chest. “And I would want my daughter to be named after them. It is important for her to know that they existed and that she is honored to be named after them,” Dean continued, prompting Y/N to cock an eyebrow as Sam snickered. Dean sighed, turning to Y/N, “Okay, let’s see what you got but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up.” 

 

Y/N sat up in her chair, trying to get a bit more comfortable. “I kind of listed the names of people who influenced us, like your family. So, Mary, Ellen, Joana, Charlotte or Charlie and I wanted to include you,” Y/N pointed to Sam. “Samantha.” Both Y/N’s husband and brother-in-law laughed, making her laugh along with them before Sam insisted it was fine; that his name truly didn’t need to be a part of it. After they calmed down, the three looked at each other; unsure on how to settle on a list and a name. “So, which list do we like more?” 

 

“Yours,” the brothers said at the same time before Dean explained. “Your list makes sense, it has the people that made a difference in our lives. And I want my daughter to know she was named after heroes, people who died making a difference. Even if normal people don't see that difference, we do.”

 

“I agree, without half of the people you mentioned we truly wouldn’t be here right now,” Sam nodded as he remembered every woman that was mentioned on Y/N list and everything they each had done to help him and his brother. Remembering how tough they all were, tougher than him and Dean combined. “Which one do you like more?” he asked Y/N.

 

“I know this is going to sound bias or selfish but I only had the chance to meet Charlie and actually talk to her and admire her beautiful personality. She was a sister to all of us and I know that it would be nice for her to be named after your mom, but it’s just if it were up to me I would choose Charlotte,” Y/N trailed off, hoping she didn't sound too bitchy. As she was playing around with her ring, Dean reached for her hand, smiling as he agreed with the name she chose. 

 

“Charlotte is a great name, and I know that our daughter would be honored to be named after a hero, a fighter. A real badass,” Dean trailed off as he took in a memory of the redhead girl. Dean rubbed Y/N’s belly as he said Charlotte laughing once their little butterfly gave a strong kick. “I guess everyone's on board?” 

 

“Yea, Charlotte it is,” Sam smiled before he asked, “Is she going to have a middle name?” 

 

“I’ll leave that for the two of you, since I need the washroom again," Y/N grunted, getting up. "But I trust you, Sam, to make sure he doesn’t pick some singer’s name,” Y/N pointed to Dean who rolled his eyes. 

 

“They’re legends not singers, Y/N!” Dean called out, knowing she only said those words to tease him as he heard her chuckle. 

 

Once Y/N got back, Sam was sitting at his laptop, this time doing actual research while Dean whipped the three of the something to eat. She glanced at Dean and couldn’t believe that soon enough there would be a little girl running around the kitchen, having Dean and Sam wrapped around her little finger. Y/N smiled at the thought of their butterfly, Charlotte making Dean do things such as playing dress up and having tea parties; things that a hunter wished to do but always feared because everyone knew of the dangers and risks that came with having a family. Everything doubled when you had demons as your enemies instead of jealous friends and neighbors and it made it harder when you didn't get paid for being in the family business. Y/N then remembered that she gave the brothers a responsibility of picking a middle name for Charlotte. “So, what did you guys pick for a middle name? And please tell me you made sure he didn’t pick some random name.” Y/N shot Sam a desperate face making him looking up slightly, narrowing his eyes at Dean. Y/N sighed as she knew at that moment, it didn't work out between the two brothers. 

 

“Well, I tried convincing Dean that picking a name from someone from a band was a bad idea but of course he’s more stubborn than a five-year-old,” Sam explained making Y/N groan as she knew what he was talking about. “I’ll let you deal with him because there’s no point in me trying.” And with that Sam got up, leaving the couple alone, while Dean continued to work cook; pretending not to hear what was going on. Y/N waddled over to her loving husband, trying to hug him from behind but failed as her belly was in the way; not allowing her arms to even reach around Dean’s waist. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

"Hmm," Dean hummed his answer as he was still focusing on his task, feeling hurt, wanting to be part of naming his daughter but felt attacked by his brother and Y/N and Y/N knew it. She knew everything about him, no matter how much things had changed; she knew. And him hurting made Y/N feel guilty, knowing he only had the best of attentions. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to be a part of this and we’re just trying to put you down. Tuning down every name you think of,” Y/N apologized, standing next to Dean. She looked down at her feet; well at least tried to. Dean finally turned to face Y/N, tilting her head up to look at him as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. 

 

“It’s okay, I get where you're coming from. I don’t want her to hate me because I was obsessed with a couple of legends,” Dean chuckled softly when Y/N shook her head, smiling at him. She moved to the side allowing him to take over the kitchen, knowing she was taking up more than the usual space. She was looking around for something to do, wanting to help but before she could even do anything, Dean stopped her. “Don’t even think about it, go sit down. I guess we’re back to square one with the name picking, huh?” 

 

“Yup,” Y/N answered, emphasizing on the ‘p’ going to sit back down around the kitchen table. “What name were you even thinking of?” 

 

“You can't get mad but I was thinking Axl,” Dean answered sheepishly as he was setting the table, waiting for Y/N’s response. But once he didn't get anything from her, he looked up and continued, knowing she didn’t know who that was. “He’s from AC/DC but that’s only his nickname. His full name is William Bruce Rose, Jr.” 

 

“Oh, that’s…interesting,” Y/N said, trying to find the right word; not wanting to offend Dean nor the singer. “Wait, you said his middle name was Rose?” Dean nodded. “Didn’t Sammy have something like that on his list?”

 

“No, Sammy had Emma and Aria,” Dean replied in a mocking voice, prompting Y/N to roll her eyes as she reached over grabbing Sam’s list. Y/n mumbled to herself as she scanned the list, smiling as she found the name she was looking for. 

 

“See, right here. Rosette but we could change it to Rose. It’s perfect, it’ll make Sam happy that we chose a name from his list and we could make you happy since it’s the middle name of that guy,” Y/N smiled hoping that Dean would be okay with it.  

 

"Axl, Y/N his name is Axl," Dean corrected Y/N but he knew better than to annoy Y/N, so he went back to the topic they were talking about. “Charlotte Rose Winchester,” Dean said out loud, enjoying the ring it had to it and as Sam walked back into the kitchen he looked up at him face bright. “Hey, we finally have it, Charlotte Rose.” Sam stopped in his tracks, smiling as he also liked the name they decided on; making himself feel better as it was part of a name from his list. And at the moment, their little butterfly, gave Y/N s fluttered kick making her chuckle as she gave her own opinion on the subject. 

 

“Yea and I think our butterfly, Charlotte Rose likes it too.” Dean made his way over to Y/N placing a soft kiss to her temple and went back to his task of finishing dinner, Sam helping with getting the food situated on the table, while Y/N sat at the table smiling at their little yet the best family ever.     

 

Once they finished eating, Dean and Sam sent Y/N out of the kitchen not wanting her to put any more stress and not wanting her to carry more than she can handle. It was like she wasn't going to stop growing nor was going to ever have a good night sleep. She reluctantly listened and made her way to the nursery, making sure everything was in their appropriate place, making sure each outfit was hung up, making Y/N tear up as she took in all the tiny clothes. 

 

“Stupid hormones,” she mumbled to herself as she wiped a tear that found its way down her cheek making Dean chuckle as he leaned next to the doorway. “Shut up,” Y/N mumbled to Dean knowing he was going to tease her, as he always did when her hormones acted up. “It’s my hormones.” 

 

Dean hummed, making his way towards Y/N while nodding his head. “You see that's what you say all the time and sometimes I think you’re just using it as an excuse. You know trying to take advantage of it as much as you can cause you don't think we know you're a true softy." Y/N narrowed her eyes at Dean, trying to hold back her smile but knew there was no point as her lips curved upwards. “Smile, cause you know I’m right.” He made his way across the nursery, wrapping his arm wound Y/N’s small frame, as it didn't change much other than her belly growing. “A few more months and our little butterfly would be here. Charlotte Rose would be here,” Dean sighed placing a kiss to Y/N’s temple as he swaying slightly. 

 

“Mhmm, I can't believe it. I just hope it doesn’t take long cause I can’t wait to meet her and I'm kind of annoyed with not being able to do anything that used to. Especially sleeping," Y/N chuckled softly.

 

The couple stayed like that taking in how everything's had changed, even in each other’s personality. They both grew and realized that there were much more important things in life and they knew that their little Charlotte was blessed to be named after a hero and a sister. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who commented on the last chapter with name suggestions, I appreciated every single one and even if I didn't pick them now I wish I did. Thanks for reading and please leave some feedback ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N grows restless as she gets closer to her due date. Making her each second wish that Charlotte was out already but you always need to be careful about what you wish for. 
> 
> Warnings: Emergency C-section, loss of blood, angst

  **November 12, 2017 - 8 Months Pregnant**  

As Y/N approached her due date, she became more restless; a hard time doing anything and everything. For the past few weeks, she has been in a funk, making Dean worry each time he noticed her discomfort. Well, the person who was in the funk was Charlotte and it started with her not letting Y/N eat anything. Every time she would go to eat, the scent was enough to throw her off but if she was lucky enough she’d be able to eat a little of something. Then, Charlotte went on a strike of each time when Y/N would sit down, she would start to kick, and move around until she stood up and moved around the bunker, tiring Y/N. It made Y/N want her out, wishing the last few months would come to an end. But, if one thing that everyone knew about wishes was to always be careful of what you wish for as a simple wish can make everything can change.

It was two in the morning when Y/N was woken up by a sharp pain on her left side, making her groan as she sat up. Thinking it was butterfly wanting her to move, she got up slowly, not wanting to wake up Dean but also because her body wouldn’t allow her to move any faster than that. She made her way to the washroom to wash her face as it usually helped soothe the pain and continued her way to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She walked back to her shared room hoping that she would get a few hours to rest but once she sat on the bed; the pain returned and this time it was harsher. It went through her stomach to her back, like her period cramps times a hundred. She remembered what the doctor said about Braxton Hicks Contractions but she told her there was no need to worry about them, that she wouldn’t even feel them. Which confused her as to why was she feeling them at that moment. Y/N assumed she was overthinking the whole situation and thought she only needed to rest so she drank some water and cuddled into her body pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Fortunately, she fell asleep for a good hour until she woke up once again with pain in her lower abdomen. She breathed a couple of deeps breaths and groaned as it only made her feel worse like it was possible for her to get to any worse. She slowly sat up, rubbing a spot where Charlotte landed a sharp kick adding more pressure. She glared at Dean’s sleeping figure before feeling a tinge of guiltiness knowing he needed the sleep so she tried the breathing exercises she learned hoping it would help with the pain. Minutes passed and the pain only grew, making Y/N turn to give her husband a firm shake, praying he would get up. But he only let out a few grunts, mumbling something in his sleep as Y/N gave him another shake.

“Dean. Dean, please wake up.”

“What?” Dean grumbled and got up nonetheless, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he reached over to his nightstand, switching the lamp on. He looked at Y/N once she didn’t answer and could see her eyes brimmed with tears and he was immediately awake, cradling her face in his hands. “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked knowing there had to be something wrong as Y/N always had a strong threshold to pain and his mind filled with every possibility of what could go wrong. He prayed that their butterfly was okay but most importantly that Y/N was okay. She placed her head onto his lap as she clutched at the bed sheets tightly as the pain increased and tears rolled down her cheeks. Dean whispered comforting words while he rubbed circles on her back, remembering what every how-to-be-the-best-husband-while your-wife-pushes-out-a-human book said it was a way to help soothe the pain. However, it did nothing for Y/N as she gripped onto the sheets tighter, letting out a sob making Dean’s heart clench as he felt helpless, wanting nothing more than to take the pain away from Y/N.

“Okay, we need to go. Come on,” Dean insisted, helping Y/N off of his lap to the edge of their bed; allowing her to sit there as he assisted her with getting dressed. As he dressed her, he breathed a sigh of relief once he noticed there was no blood knowing that had to be a good sign. He got himself dressed and headed to Sam’s room, telling him what was going on.

“Do you guys need me to come with you?” Sam asked, the look of concern painted on his face, worried to see Y/N in so much pain.

“No, it’s okay we got it from here. Just stay put if we need anything,”Dean replied swinging the emergency hospital bag over his shoulder. Sam nodded as he walked over to Y/N, placing a soft kiss to her temple and rubbed her belly; praying that she and Charlotte would be okay. They got to Baby as fast they can and Dean made sure Y/N was comfortable enough before he went to the driver side and started the engine. Despite looking calm, he was going crazy on the inside, wanting nothing more to stop what he was doing and start screaming. But he couldn’t, not when his family needed him. The whole ride to the hospital he prayed for Cas as he held onto Y/N’s hand and faced the pain each time she squeezed; he didn’t care if he was in pain, he never did. He took a glance at Y/N as she groaned each time, squeezing her eyes shut making him push Baby to her limits.

******

They made it to the nearest hospital in record timing, Dean getting out before even turning off the car, calling a nurse for help and a couple of nurses ran outside with a wheelchair. They got the two situated in a room trying to keep Y/N calm as they asked her questions on how far along was she? Did this happen before? Did she ever experience a miscarriage? When Dean heard those words it felt like someone sucker punched him in the gut, he couldn’t lose butterfly not when he never got the chance to meet her. He snapped out of his daze and stood beside Y/N, as it wasn’t the time to scare himself with his thoughts. The nurses were checking if it was okay to use any medications on Y/N and before she was in pain she most likely would’ve said no but at that moment she couldn’t, not when she felt like she was being torn apart.

An hour passed and Y/N started to relax with the help of some pain medication but Dean was still worried and nervous as he wanted to get some answers but the nurses didn’t give him any as they agreed it was better to contact the OB/GYN of the hospital; Dr. S. And once she came entered the couple’s room, the look on her face didn’t comfort Dean nor Y/N as she sighed take a seat.

“Mrs. Winchester, how are you feeling?”

“I had better days,” Y/N chuckled softly, intertwining her hand with Dean’s. “Dr. S is everything okay?”

“Your test came back okay.”

“But?” Dean cut her off not wanting to waste another second but at the same time, he was nervous to hear what she had to say.

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, your daughter hasn’t been growing. She hasn’t been accepting any of the nutrients your body is offering her which means we need to do an emergency C-section” she finished off and she could see the color drain from the couple’s faces.

“Why hasn’t she accepted anything? Isn’t it too early for her to come out?  Is that safe?” Y/N rambled and Dean could sense her anxious so he moved to the side of the bed and slung his arm over her shoulders.

“It’s safer for her to come out rather than for her to stay in. There’s a limit to what we can do when she’s inside of you but if we get her out we can monitor her, making sure she and you are only getting better. After all, this does need your consent so please think it over but know that we do this many times and each time we always say it’s better to go with that choice.” With that, Dr. S slipped out of the room letting Dean and Y/N take their time as they thought over the decision they were planning to make.

“We need to do it Y/N, it’s the only to ensure safety for the two to you,” Dean whispered not wanting to put any pressure on Y/N. He wasn’t sure if she even heard what he said until she slowly nodded her head and Dean could tell something was wrong, so he tucked his fingers under her chin making her face him. “Hey, what are you thinking?” He asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“This is all my fault. Babies are supposed to love being their mom’s wombs but she doesn’t. She isn’t even out yet and she already hates me,” Y/N cried burying her head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Hey, Y/N this is not your fault, it’s not even close to being your fault. And don’t you dare say that she hates you. Sweetheart, these things can happen there’s no way we could’ve seen this coming.”

“But what if we lose her?” Y/N sniffled.

“Y/N/N, Y/N, baby look at me,” Dean replied sternly yet soothingly making Y/N lift her head to look up at Dean. “Baby, if we lose her it’s going to be hard, yes but that doesn’t mean we’re not going to have another chance and we’ll still have each other. But losing you will be the hardest thing to overcome. Not just for me but for Sam and Cas hell probably even Crowley,” Dean chuckled, wiping Y/N’s tears, making her chuckle along. “There’s that smile.” Y/N leaned back on Dean’s shoulder, breathing a shuddering sigh as he placed a soft kiss to her temple, waiting for Dr. S to come back to see what they decided on. A knock on the door interrupted their moment and in came Dr. S with a hopeful smile.

“So what did we agree on?”

“We’ll do it,” Y/N nodded, squeezing Dean’s hand and he squeezed back, they both knew that no matter all the changes that they go through, they were going through them together.

******

It had been minutes since they wheeled Y/N to the operation room ready to go while Dean was still being gowned and sterilized by a nurse after he sent a text to Sam, updating him on everything that had happened. As the nurse handed him a hair cap she knew he was nervous and knew he was putting a brave face on for Y/N. “Everything’s going to be okay even if it doesn’t seem like it. Sometimes babies and moms have a hard time communicating near the end and when signs like what happened tonight show come up means it’s always better to do this.  

"But what it if something goes wrong? I haven’t been the luckiest person out there.”

“Luck doesn’t have anything to do with it, hope and faith do. You have to keep the faith that everything will be alright and that is enough. Even if the tunnel seems so dark and there’s no way out, hope is enough to lighten everything for you,” the nurse replied with a sweet smile and it was enough to lift Dean’s spirit, just enough for him to smile back at her. He took a deep breath before turning to the sliding door and the nurse gave him a reassuring smile as he made his way to Y/N’s lying figure. He took a hold of her hand and placed soft kisses on it as he gave her a reassuring smile.

“You can do this, you’re a Winchester after all.”

Y/N nodded her head listening carefully to what Dr. S was saying before they hung the paper shield, separating her top half from her bottom half. She breathed deeply once Dr. S announced that they were starting to make the incision, the beginning of everything changing. Dean whispered encouraging words to her whenever she needed them as he brushed the little strands of her that managed to escape from her cap.

Minutes had passed and everything continued to go smoothly as Dr. S continued with her soft murmuring sometimes asking for the nurse’s assistance or sometimes checking in on Y/N, giving her the occasional heads up.

“Okay, sweetie we’re going to make an incision in the amniotic sac and get your baby girl out and I’m sorry to say this but we have to act fast and make sure she’s healthy before anything.”

“We can’t hold her or see her?” Dean asked.

“You can see her after she’s in the incubator. Safe and sound,” the nurse replied with a soft smile.

“Okay, Y/N you’re going to start feeling some pressure. I want you to tell me when it gets too much, okay?”

“Okay,” Y/N replied swallowing the lump in her throat while Dean brushed away a few tears that escaped from her eyes. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back trying to calm herself down. It was more pressure than Y/N imagined making her squeeze her eyes shut, thinking of anything other than that moment. Soon, the pressure was gone and everything was over. She could hear Dr. S announcing that she got their little Charlotte out and they were cutting the umbilical cord. Dean’s eyes flicked up to the nurses who were already working with Charlotte. His breath caught in his throat once he saw a quick glimpse of Charlotte’s little body but his worrying was interrupted by a rapid beeping from the monitor that was connected to Y/N.

“Shit. Let’s hang up some blood and get some suction,” Dr. S whispered, ordering the nurses around making them scatter and it made Dean’s heart pound in his chest.

“What? What’s going on?” Dean asked frantically as he could feel Y/N slipping away from him. Her grasp on his hand starting to loosen and her eyes starting to close slowly. “Y/N, come on keep those eyes open. Please, I can’t lose you.

"Mr. Winchester,” the nurse who gave him the pep talk called, standing next to him. “It’s best if you come with me, giving Dr. S some space.”

“No! Why do you need blood? I’m not going to leave without an explanation!” Dean yelled, panic rising in his voice, his heart dropping once Y/N hand slipped from his. The beeping on the monitor slowly starting to decrease. “No, no, no, Y/N/N, baby,” Dean sniffled caressing Y/N’s forehead. Dr. S shot a look at the nurse, signaling her to get Dean out so she slowly walked up to him blinking her own tears away. She wrapped her hand around his arm helping him up to his feet and she walked them out to the waiting room. Dean slumped into a chair sobbing as tears rolled down his cheeks

“I’m so sorry,” the nurse whispered, trying to hold back her own tears as she sat in the seat next to him. Dean nodded his head, taking a shuddering breath looking up at the nurse as he slid off the hair cap. “Is there anything can I get you? A cup of water?”

“Um, a phone,” Dean replied, his voice coming out croaky. He swallowed, hoping it would help with the dryness that scratched at his throat. It didn’t. “Is there a phone I can use? I left mine in the room?”

“Yeah there’s that one,” the nurse pointed at the wall where a phone hung from. “I can get you your belongings if you’d like.”

“Please,” Dean replied and the nurse nodded as she got up, wiping her tears away. “Thank you.” The nurse offered a small smile and headed to Dean’s assigned room while Dean shrugged of the gown as he got up to dial Sam’s number. The line rang a few time before Sam’s voice came through.

“Hello?”

“Sammy, Y/N,” Dean’s voice shook, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Dean, what happened? Is Y/N okay?” Sam asked, panicked rising in his voice and Dean knew Sam was already at the edge of his seat and this was the last straw.

“No, I-I think we lost her,” Dean replied and as the words came slipped out, a sob followed at the harsh reality of everything changing in his life. “We lost her, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys like this series as much as I do, please leave a comment. I'd very much appreciate it. Love you ♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam joins Dean at the hospital as they are waiting for the surgery to be over. Dean prays to Chuck, hoping that he hears him and his cries.

                                                                                                        

**5:00 a.m | November, 13, 2017**

It has been an hour since Y/N went into surgery and Dean couldn’t keep his thoughts from going to the deep end, asking himself what would he do if Y/N didn’t end up making it. But that question that he feared to ask was how was he supposed to do the parenting thing alone. He had seen his dad become less of a father to Sam after the incident with his mom and the thought of him carrying that on to his daughter scared him. It scared him that he wouldn’t be the father he wished to have had and he wished to be.

Dean closed his eyes, wishing he could do more but the only thing he truly could do was to pray. And that’s exactly what he did as he asked for directions to the chapel. He never was one to pray or to thank god or even to talk to him about his feelings. It was Y/N he was one to thank him and to appreciate the blessing he gave them even when they were little, to begin with. But this time he needed to, even if it was something he never believed in doing. For Y/N.

He walked into a spacious room and sighed finding it empty, thinking of turning back to the waiting room. But it was like his legs had a mind of their own as he made his way to a row, taking a seat. He sighed not knowing where to start, never thinking he would ever have to this to the person he needed the most.

“Uh, hey Chuck. Can I call you Chuck or is that too weird? I guess I should call you God but I know that you’re not too fond of that so I’ll just call you chuck. Um, anyways I don’t know if you’re even listening but I guess I need you to listen because this is Y/N. She doesn’t deserve this and you know it, you know how pure-hearted she is and how she believed in you when no one else did. I don’t know if you know this but I cant do this without her, without her I would’ve given up a long time ago. Shes the light in my life, hell shes probably the light in everyone’s life. Sammys, Cas’, and even Charlotte,” Dean’s voice cracked as he let out a fresh set of tears, thinking of his daughter. “Please, I cant give up on her and neither can you. And I don’t ask much from you because I hate asking things from others but this, this isn’t in my hands. And if Y/N doesn’t make it, I-I don’t know if I can live without her. I don’t know if I can play this role without because I swear to you that I don’t even know how I managed to live my life before her. So please I just need you to save her. That’s all I’m asking for and if it’s not me for me then do it for our daughter. Please,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

He wiped the trail of tears that were caused, and upon getting up he noticed the candles that were lit but also noticed the two that weren’t. And for some odd reason, he made his way towards the candles even though he never knew the true meaning of lighting a candle. As he lit the two candles, his mind could only focus on Y/N and Charlotte but someone clearing their throat interrupted and once he turned he noticed the nurse who had been helping him through everything.

“I-I can come back if you need more time,” the nurse stammered.

“That’s okay, I was just finishing up. Is there any news?” Dean asked as he made his way towards the nurse.

“Y/N is pushing through but I’m not here for her. I’m here for Charlotte, I came to ask if you’d like to see her?”

“Can I, see her?”

“Mhmm, of course,” the nurse smiled. “We can see her now if you’d like.”

Dean gave the nurse a soft nod, not being able to think of something to say. He was finally going to see his baby girl. As the two walked down to the NICU, Dean noticed that he had yet to learn the nurse’s name.

“I’m Rachel,” the nurse, well Rachel smiled. Dean smiled back at Rachel, thanking her for all she has done for him.

**********

**5:30 a.m**

Sam couldn’t have driven any faster to the hospital, his heart thumping in his chest as he pressed harder on the gas. He couldn’t believe any of this was truly happening. Not after his brother finally got to experience happiness. Not after Y/N changed his life, bringing him hope and showing that there was more to this life than hunting. Showing Dean that he deserved happiness and deserved every ounce of love that she could give him and Sam knew she went lengths to make his brother happy and to show him how much she loved him. He knew it wasn’t fair, probably everyone knew it wasn’t it fair. But this was their life, sometimes everything in the world can change except for one thing. And that one thing was the unfairness that Dean was treated with his entire life.

Once Sam arrived at the hospital, he made his way to the front desk asking where the waiting room was, knowing there was no way Dean had returned back the hospital room. He thanked the receptionist before following the directions she gave him and arrived where there were rows of chairs. Some of them being taken but none of them were taken by his brother. Sam slowly walked towards the chairs, glancing around thinking that maybe his brother went to grab himself a cup of coffee.

It was once he arrived at the first row of chairs, Sam noticed Deans green jacket and it was a soft call of his name that made him turn his attention to Dean who was holding a paper cup that was either empty or filled with coffee. His eyes were bloodshot red and so was his nose and Sam knew it wasn’t because of him staying up so late. He could see the tiredness in Deans eyes, not just physically but also emotionally. He could see that Dean was trying to hold onto every last hope he could think. Because there was no way that after everything they had overcome, Y/N was going to leave.

Sam blinked his tears away, wanting to be strong for his brother, knowing he needed someone to be there as a rock to lean on. Because only God knows how many times Dean was there for Sam. It seemed like the two couldn’t have gotten any faster to each other As soon as the two closed the distance in between them, Sam wrapped his arms around Deans frame; closing his eyes as his brother sobbed in pain.

Minutes had passed as the brothers held each other, more or less as Sam held Dean. It wasn’t too long when Dean broke from the hug, walking towards the chairs, Sam following his lead. Dean sighed once he realized that his cup was empty, taking Sams offer of refilling it for him. The older brother mumbled a soft ‘thank’ as he took the cup from Sam noticing Sam’s grimace as be took a sip himself.

“Yeah, you get used to that taste after a couple of sips.”

Sam glanced at Dean, wanting to ask about Y/N but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, not wanting to hear the harsh truth that Y/N was truly gone. However, Dean could see his brother wanting to ask so he took it upon himself to answer the question he didn’t dare to ask. “She’s still in surgery, there’s a nurse who comes every thirty minutes to give me an update.”

Sam nodded his head, “what about Charlotte?” And it was that moment when Deans breath got stuck in his throat, as his mind played memories from when he went to visit his baby girl in the NICU. His heartbreaking as he remembers her small figure but thankful once he noticed the other premature babies who clearly had it worse. He pulled out his phone to show Sam the picture he took of Charlotte and it was Sams turn to tear up. His niece looked so small and helpless.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it but shes, uh, she’s doing the best she can. Um, you can tell she’s a fighter, refusing to give up,” Deans eyes brimmed with tears. “Just like Y/N.”

“Yeah, even when she accidentally burned her hand and took the cleaning like a champ,” Sam smiled lightly, remembering the day he realized that Y/N was a badass more than anyone he knew or had met.

“Without any drop of whiskey. But let’s not forget she did, in the end, give me a light slap on the back of my head,” Dean trailed off, chuckling as he remembered how Y/N had to step on the tip of her toes to slap him.

“I mean you had it coming, Dean. You kept on laughing on how she burnt her hand.”

“I wasn’t laughing at that! I was laughing at her reaction.”

Sam chuckled, wiping the tears that leaked from laughing so hard. “Sure you were, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

That was the first time Dean truly laughed or even cracked a true smile that night and he was thankful for having Sam by his side. It wasn’t long as he started to doze off after making sure that Sam promised to wake him up if anything happened; even if it was a generic update. But Sam couldn’t bring himself to wake Dean as he knew that that was the first time Dean managed to get some sleep. He was sitting with his elbow resting on his legs, as he scrolled through his phone, landing on his mom’s contact. His thumb danced over the keyboard as he contemplated on if he should send mary a text. He knew that Dean tried to reach out once before but failed since their mom did ask for some space. But Sam knew that Mary would be the happiest to hear that Dean had become a father and Sam also knew that Dean needed her now more than ever.  So he ended the debate between himself and shot Mary a simple text.

_Hey, mom. I don’t know if you know what’s going on but we need to talk. It’s important._

Once he sent the text, Sam got up and made his way to one of the vending machines. He made sure to check on Dean before he went, praying that this night would be over soon and end on a good note. And it was like his prayers were answered because as he turned back to the chairs, Dean was awake talking to a doctor. Sam sped his pace as he took in Deans expression, his mind thinking of the worse. It turned out there was no point in speeding up since the doctor walked away as soon as he arrived,  leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

“Whats going on?”

“Uh, Y/N, shes in recovery.”

“So, that means everything worked out?” Sam smiled, confused to the way Dean was acting.

“Yeah, but they had to give her heart a boost a couple of times since it kept on stopping. They fear that if they don’t keep a close eye on her, it can stop again,” Dean sighed his eyes watering.   
“When can we see her?”

“Um, the doctor said we can go now but she won’t be awake until later,” Dean answered, even though he couldn’t talk to Y/N it was enough for him to see her. 

**********

**6:10 a.m**

Sam and Dean walked into Y/N’s recovery room and Deans’ heart dropped as his eyes roamed over her body. He took in her colorless face and noticed the tubes that were attached to her, hating how helpless she looked. As for Sam, he wasn’t used to seeing Y/N so weak and he couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of his sister-in-law attached to so many tubes and strings.

The voice of the nurse in the room shook the two brothers from their daze. “She should be waking up soon but I can’t promise you an exact time she could wake up. And once she has, just press this red button that would alert us.” And with that the nurse walked out, leaving the boy to have their moment with Y/N.

Sam and Dean walked in and Dean took a seat in the chair that was next to Y/N. While Sam sat on the chair that was across from the bed. Dean was slowly starting to fall asleep once again, comforted by being next to his wife who was doing okay. Sam was trying his best to keep his eyes open, but it wasn’t long before he started to fall asleep as well.

**********

  
**8:00 a.m**

The two brothers were still asleep, not knowing that Y/N was starting to shift in her bed as she slowly started to wake up. She was could feel something was wrong, that she wasn’t in the bunker nor in a motel. She tried to squint her eyes open as she felt a warm hand cover hers and she immediately knew who it was. She blinked her eyes open but each time she felt it was easier to keep them close as the brightness in the room was too harsh. But she couldn’t, not when she caught a glimpse of Dean with his head down.

She slowly moved her hand and that was enough to wake Dean as he looked up his face was filled with joy as did his eyes that started to water. “Y/N.”

“Hi,” Y/N croaked out, hating how croaking her voice sounded; yet it didn’t stop Dean’s smile from getting bigger. As he got up the soft murmurs in the room woke up Sam and a giant smile was plastered on his own face. Dean got up to place a soft kiss to Y/N’s temple as he pressed the red button as he helped her into a more comfortable position while Y/N noticed Sam in the room.

“Hey, Y/N. How are you?”  Sam smiled, his eyes watering with tears of joy to see his sister awake.

“I’m okay, just sore,” Y/N shifted. “And a little fuzzy. ” The small moment was interrupted when Dr. S walked in along with Rachel.

“Mrs. Winchester, how are you feeling?”  

“Good, sore but I figured that would be expected. Wheres my daughter? Did she make it?” Y/N’s voice cracked as Dr. S made her way inside, checking Y/N’s vitals. “Sh-she didn’t make it?”

“She did Y/N,” Rachel answered at the same time Dean pulled out his phone to show Y/N. she gasped at the sight of her daughter slowly, taking the phone from Deans hold, her fingers softly tracing the screen as if she was touching Charlotte. She hated how small she looked, hating that she took her out of the small comfortable place she once was in.

“Can I see her?” Y/N asked as he eyes teared up. “I want to see her.” Dean could see the need in Y/N’s eyes and he knew that she needed to see Charlotte.

“Unfortunately we cant bring her here since she is in the NICU as the doctors there are doing their job, keeping a close eye on her. As for you, we need to wait before you can start walking to see her. You did suffer a lot of blood loss and we do need to keep a close eye on you,” Dr. S replied. “But you’re a tough one with some strong supporters and before you know it, you will be walking again with your baby.”  

Y/N looked up at Dean, letting her tears roll down her cheeks at the thought of not being with her daughter. And it broke Dean to see her brokenhearted, so he slowly slid in next to Y/N, making sure to be aware of the multiple wires. He wiped her tears as he softly cupped her cheeks.

“Y/N, she’s a strong baby. I promise you, you would be proud when I tell you shes fighting the hardest she can,” Dean smiled. “She isn’t planning to give up anytime soon and I know how hard it is to see everything we planned being flipped around but that’s life and as you say, everything happens for a reason.”

Y/N nodded her head, truly hating how everything changed in her life. But she was thankful for being around the people who loved her most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did please leave a comment and a kudo. Thank you and I love you all ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a day since everything and Y/N has been on the road to recovery but there is still the feeling of emptiness in her heart.

 

**November 14, 2017**

It has been a day since everything took place, a day that had Y/N on the road to recovery. Every few hours, a nurse would come in and check on her, making sure everything was going according to plan; while she rested in bed as she regained the energy she lost in the past few days. The brothers, however, weren’t giving themselves a chance to rest, well Dean wasn’t. He would stay at the hospital for hours, not caring about the fact that he didn’t have a good night rest in a few days causing himself to gain dark circles under his eyes.

Nor did he care that his beard was starting to grow in, he only cared about Y/N. He wanted to make sure he was next to her just in case anything happened, he couldn’t risk leaving her alone after everything she went through. The only thing was, Sam and Y/N weren’t having it. They knew he was coming from a good place and had only the best intentions but there was a limit to everything and Dean had definitely reached it.

**10:00 p.m**

Sam took hold of the coffee cup his brother offered him, grimacing at the sight of his brother’s unshaven face and the three-day-old hospital smell that elicited from him. “Dude, you need to go home. Take a shower, shave, change, and do what you need to do. I’ll be here to make sure everything’s okay and if anything happens.”

Dean sighed as he gulped down the cup of coffee, finally getting used to the carbon-like taste. He shook his head, not bothering to even say anything as he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t leave. Instead, he pulled the chair next to YN’s bed and sat contently while his brother rolled his eyes, wishing his brother wasn’t so stubborn.

He shot a glance at Y/N who was biting her lip and knew that she was thinking the same thing. “Dean, you need to go home. To be honest and no offence, you look gross and you stink,” she says bluntly, causing Sam to choke on his coffee. Dean gave his brother and wife his classic bitch face and shook his head.

“I told you Y/N, I’m not leaving until you leave.”  

“But, Dean, baby you look bad, I mean really bad. You need to go home and freshen yourself up.”

Dean placed his cup on the table next to him and made his way to the bathroom, wanting to see for himself if looked as bad as his brother and wife was saying he did. He checked himself out in the dimly lit bathroom, slightly grimacing as he took in the reflection of himself; groaning as he knew his family was right.

“Fine,” he mumbles, walking out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. “You’re staying here, in this room. I don’t care if they ask you to leave, you still stay here. Understood?” Dean pointed to his brother.

Sam nodded his head, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. “I get it, I get it. I’ll make sure to stay here, for the love of God just go!”

With that, Dean placed a firm kiss to Y/N’s temple and made his way out of the room, trying to sneakily take a sniff himself. The slightest smell made his nose scrunch up as he thanked the stars for having someone who loved him enough to tell him the truth.

**12:00 am | November 15, 2017**

Upon his return, Dean headed straight to Y/N’s room: now with a freshly shaven face and a cleaner smelling body. In his hand, he carried a small sized duffel bag that was contained a few extra clothes for himself and for Y/N. Knowing that she would choose to be in her own clothes rather than the scratchy hospital gowned that she had been wearing for a few days.

He slowly opened the door, in fear of waking Y/N or Sam up; only there Y/N sat wide awake in her bed with her phone in hand. “Hey,” he whispered, placing the bag down and with a closer look, Dean could finally see the tears that brimmed Y/N’s eyes. In just a few steps, he was pulling Y/N into his side, all the while, making sure she was comfortable. “What happened?”

“I want to see her,” she sniffles, trying her best to keep quiet for Sam’s sake. Dean glanced down to the phone his wife held and could see she had the picture of Charlotte that he sent opened, her fingers trailing over the screen but he knew it didn’t have the same effect of actually touching her.  "I get that I can’t hold her, but I just want to see her, in person.“ She repeated with desperation in her eyes, causing Dean to sigh deeply.

He placed a firm kiss to her temple, "I know baby, I know. Maybe tomorrow we can Rachel or the doctors to take us to her and ask if we could check up on her whenever we’d like. But first, let’s gets some rest, okay?”

Y/N nodded her head as she allowed Dean to place her phone on the table next to the bed and slowly slid herself under the scratchy covers. As she got into a comfortable position, Dean leaned down and whispered,“ I promise you, tomorrow we’ll go see her.” She smiled lightly as he pressed another kiss to her temple before moving to where his brother was sleeping.

He gave Sam’s body a light yet firm shake, waking him up. “Go home, I got it  from here.” There weren’t enough words for Dean to express how thankful he was for having Sam by his side. Without Sam, Dean wouldn’t know how he would’ve managed, now and in his everyday life.

Sam got up, groaning as he stretched out his bones from being squished by the stiff and small sofa. He slapped Dean’s shoulder, as a goodbye before taking a quick glance at Y/N’s sleeping form, smiling. Ever since she became a Winchester, Y/N held a lot of the pressure on her shoulders; wanting the brothers to know that they weren’t alone. So, to see her final resting, allowing them to take care of her was everything to Sam. After all, she was his sister.

Dean sighed as he dropped onto the couch, he wanted to desperately find a way for Y/N to meet Charlotte and he wasn’t going to rest until she did.

**10:00 a.m | November 15, 2017**

Y/N woke up to the sunlight shining in throughout the window, causing her eyes to flutter the unexpected brightness.  Once her vision was adjusted, she looked around the room expecting to see one of the brothers sitting across from her. Only, the reality was she was the only one in the room, giving her the assumption that Sam went home while Dean went to grab himself breakfast.

She slowly got up from her laying position, making her groan as she felt the tightness of her stitches. Y/N then reached for the cup of water that was on the table next to her; sighing as she considered going back to sleep. As soon as she finished taking a few gulps of water, Dean popped his head in through the door; a wide grin plastered on his face.  

“Good morning,” He practically sang as he stepped into the room, Rachel following him while pushing a wheelchair. “How are you feeling?”

“Good morning, what’s going on?” Y/N asked, her eyes flicking between Dean and Rachel.

“Well, we talked to Dr. S and we got permission to go see Charlotte. With you.”

Y/N looked at Rachel waiting for her to confirm the news that Dean just said and once she nodded her head, a huge smile broke onto Y/N’s face. It was easy for her to forget about how tired she felt or how hungry she was. She was finally going to see her baby girl. She threw over the covers, while Dean made his way towards her; holding out his hand for her to grab onto. Rachel moved closer to Y/N’s side, holding the wheelchair in place allowing the new mother to get situated in the chair.

Once everyone was ready, Dean took Rachel’s place behind the wheelchair, while the nurse led them through the hospital halls, towards the NICU. As the wheels of the wheelchair echoed through the halls, Y/N couldn’t stop her nerves from building up. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, before with Charlotte’s birth and now she was finally able to see her. Y/N couldn’t decide on whether she was relieved that she was going to see her daughter alive or scared to actually see how bad her situation was.  

From behind the chair, Dean could see how tense Y/N’s shoulders had gotten and he could see how she wriggled her hands together. He reached his hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, as Y/N raised her hand to his, holding it there for a quick moment.

Without any of them realizing it, the three had arrived at the floor of the NICU; a place that seemed to grow busier by the second. Y/N’s eyes scoped out the place, trying to take in everything that was going on in front of her. They continued to walk down a never-ending hallway, to finally stop at a small room that made Y/N’s heart drop to her stomach and her throat to grow dry.

Rachel cleared her throat pulling Y/N back to reality, “before we go in, we have to dress in a gown and in cap and we also have to sanitize our hands,” she handed the couple two of the gowns and caps as she grabbed the same for herself. Y/N pulled herself from the chair allowing Dean to pull the gown around her body and placed the blue cap over her head. Once she was dressed in the full uniform, Y/N took her place back in the wheelchair.

The three of them sanitized their hands and slowly opened the door to the softly lit room. Y/N’s eyes grew wide at the number of incubators that littered the room, Rachel stopping them at specific one that had a label that read Charlotte’s and everything the nurses and doctors needed to know about her. It didn’t take long for Y/N’s resolve to break, her eyes brimming with tears as she took in the sight of her baby being hooked up to multiple machines. Rachel smiled at Dean as she excused herself from the sentimental moment, giving the couple their time and space.

“This is our baby,” Dean said as he knelt by Y/N’s side, watching her Y/E/C eyes shift up and down Charlotte’s small body. A tear made its way out of the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek only to be caught by Dean’s thumb.

“She’s so small,” Y/N whispered, resulting in Dean slowly nodding his head as he was unsure of what to say. Y/N reached forward, sliding her hand over the clear edge that surrounded Charlotte and every so slightly, she traced over Charlotte’s closed fist. It barely fit in the palm of Y/N’s hand, causing her mom to get hit by another wave of pain.

She wasn’t sure on what caused more pain. It was either the sight of her daughter, fighting desperately for her life while all she could do was sit back and watch. Or it was the fact that Y/N’s body didn’t do its job in accommodating for her daughter’s needs, resulting in the situation they were in now.

She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheeks, and she silently prayed for anyone that was above to help her Charlotte and to give her the strength she needed to get better. Dean could sense how tense how Y/N had gotten, so he bent forward and placed a firm kiss to her temple. It was all she needed to break down, allowing a sob to escape from her throat.

“Everything is going to be okay, baby. She’s going to be okay,” Dean’s eyes began brimming with tears, only he blinked them away; wanting to be strong for his wife, knowing it was what she needed. Y/N nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything despite that, she knew to trust the words that Dean had said. It wasn’t something that either of them saw coming, nor was it something that was going to break them.

After all, they both knew and believed that everything could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating and I'm finally getting my life together so get excited and let me know what you think about this chapter. I love you guys and thank you so much for reading ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
